


Hernst Drabbles

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: I absolutely adore them, I wrote this at like 3 in the morning whoops, M/M, hhhh they're precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin





	Hernst Drabbles

They were desperate for each other.

They didn’t have much time together to begin with. They went off to the vineyard, but it couldn’t seem too common an occurrence, or else they’d get caught. Whenever there were no adults at one of their houses, the other would sneak over.

And when they were together, they savored every minute of it. They were addicted to each other’s lips. They longed to be like the other couples that kissed publicly. Since they couldn’t be that, they were almost always kissing when they were alone. Hanschen would almost always initiate the kiss, pulling Ernst closer to him by some invisible force. Ernst’s hands would be stiff in the air for a few moments, not knowing where to put them, before he eventually settled them on Hanschen’s hips or thighs. Hanschen’s hands would be all over him - at his back or the back of his neck, tugging at his collar, pulling him in. Ernst would murmur against his lips - sometimes words of encouragement, of appreciation for Hanschen’s kissing skills, but sometimes Hanschen would reduce those words to simply a mumble of gibberish, because all Ernst could think of was the lips on his and the boy in front of him, holding him.

And those lips would trail down Ernst’s neck and leave bruising kisses where no one could see, making Ernst’s murmurs turn to breathless praise. They would tug at each other’s ties and muss each other’s hair and when they were done, they would fix everything like nothing ever happened.

Sometimes their parents would be gone for the night, too, and Ernst would sleep with Hanschen holding him from behind, his hands slipped up the front of his shirt. Ernst would hold his arms and Hanschen’s head would rest just behind Ernst’s neck and he’d feel his breath on his skin. Or sometimes they would face each other, Hanschen’s arm around his waist and Ernst’s hand below his jaw, and Hanschen would watch him fall asleep. They held each other tight, afraid to let go, afraid to leave each other again and go back to their life of lies.


End file.
